greenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure Hunt
Introduction It's a race to the finish! Players race to uncover and control a number of each symbol before they get to the end. To win a symbol though, you have to play 3 cards using one of a number of combinations to place your cube on the tile, thus staking your claim! Goal Move through the track and claim tiles until you reach the end of the board. The first person to get to the opposite end of the board and have claimed enough tiles wins the game! Setup: Shuffle all the tiles and place them face down in a 6x6 grid. Shuffle all of the cards and deal 7 cards to each player. Place remaining cards next to the tile grid where everyone can reach them. Every player starts with 20 cubes of their chosen color. Each player claims a starting side of the grid and places a single cube on the bottom left-hand corner of the grid of the side they chose. Play Everyone rolls the dice and whoever gets the highest number goes first, then play proceeds clockwise. At the start of your turn, if you have less than 7 cards, draw from the deck. Shuffle the discard pile if neccessary. On your turn you can perform a total of two actions. In any order, you may: *Discard and draw up to 3 cards *Move (up to six spaces as rolled by the die) *Claim a Tile *Reinforce your claim by placing an extra cube on a Tile *Steal a Tile When can you claim a tile? If you have not yet claimed the tile you are on at the beginning of your turn, you may attempt to claim the tile. If you have not yet claimed a tile this turn, when you stop on a tile, you may attempt to claim it. You cannot claim more than 2 tiles per row. If you fail, your turn is over. If you succeed, place a cube on the tile. If you have not yet moved, you may do so; if you have already moved, your turn is over and play passes clockwise. How can you claim a tile? When you choose to claim a tile, you flip it over to reveal its symbol. Then you must play any one of the following 3-card combinations: Symbol: Play any 3 cards with the same symbol as the tile. Cube Color: Play 3 cards of the same color that matches your cube color. Sequence: Play cards of any color in numerical order (such as 1-2-3 or 4-5-6) where the last card in the sequence has the same symbol as the tile you want to claim. WHITE CARDS: Any two white cards can count as 1 card of any color BLACK CARDS: Any two black cards can count as 1 card of any symbol Moving: Roll a die and move as many tiles as you wish, up to a maximum of the die roll. For example, if you roll a 6, you do not have to move 6 tiles, you can choose to move 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5 tiles. You can move backwards if you wish. In order to move up a row, you must get to the far right side of the row and then move up, continuing to move from right to left. When you reach the end of the second row, you may move up and continue moving left to right, and so on. (i.e. you must touch every tile while moving, no diagonal moves) Stealing a tile/symbol from another player: You may attempt to steal a tile from another player, but you must first end your turn on that tile. You may then attempt to steal it on the beginning of your next turn. To successfully steal a tile, you must perform one of two actions: 1. Play a combination as above, but using 4 cards instead of 3. (NOTE that 2 white cards or 2 black cards still only equal one card) 2. Play a normal combination as above, but do so twice (one on the current turn, and one on the next turn. NOTE, if you fail to accomplish the second combo on the second turn, you have to start over). Not that if a Tile is reinforced with an extra color cube, you must use one more cube than what is on the tile; e.g. A Tile has 2 color cubes on it, you must place 3 color cubes on it when you steal it. Note: if you run out of color cubes to claim tiles, you cannot claim any more tiles. Victory Conditions: The person who gets to the opposite side of the grid while controlling the correct number of symbols wins! The number of symbols/tiles you must control change depending on the number of players: 4 players: 1 of each symbol 3 Players: 2 of each symbol 2 players: 3 of each symbol Alternately, the game can be played in rounds and points can be scored, 1 for each cube played, each round ending when a player gets a winning total as above. Then shuffle the tiles, lay them back out, and go again! Solitaire rules: Play as above but with the following exceptions: You must move the full number when you roll to move, no going backward! You must get all 6 symbols in as few turns as possible. Alternately, use a turn tracker as a countdown and see if you can get all six symbols before your time runs out. Category:Games Category:Original games Category:Solitaire games Category:2-player games Category:3-player games Category:4-player games Category:Race games